


when it's all said and done

by CHER_UBIC



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Porn, Smut, There's gore, brace for impact, cuteness, it's literally just smut, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHER_UBIC/pseuds/CHER_UBIC
Summary: im so sorry





	when it's all said and done

 A small laugh falls from Bucky’s lips as he rolls on top of Steve, straddling his thin hips and running his flesh hand up his abs and chest. The man under him smiles back, eyes twinkling with love, hands resting on Bucky’s thighs. His hips roll smoothly over Steve’s clothed cock, making him bite into that smile, turning into a seductive smirk as he rolled them back over, grinding their crotches together. 

 It had been a stressful day for them both, Tony being Tony and everything really just went wrong. They’d eventually retreated to Bucky’s room, now rolling around in bed after some time in the shower. Bucky’s hair was damp under Steve’s fingers as he cupped the older man’s cheek, making him think of those rainy days back in Brooklyn. Bucky’s stormy eyes stared up into his and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to his lips, soft and sweet.

 It didn’t stay that way.

 Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, bringing their hips together again, panting softly into his mouth as blood rushed to his dick. “Need you to fuck me, Stevie,” he breathed, left arm fumbling for the lube and accidentally smashing the bedside table. A jolt of fear ran through Bucky, startlingly reminding him that he could accidentally kill Steve at any moment. A warm hand brought him back, right in the center of his chest.

 “Hand it over, Buck.” Steve reached out, taking Bucky’s left hand in his own and pressing his lips against the cool metal. His cheeks flush, other than from arousal, head turning into the pillow as Steve takes the bottle from his clamped fingers. His hand drops to the bed with a muted  _ thump _ , Bucky returning his gaze to Steve. His fingers are already slick with the cold substance, how he missed the  _ snick _ of the bottle opening he had no clue. 

 Before he knows it, he’s got three fingers up his ass and slowly rubbing over that intoxicating bundle of nerves, eyes rolling back in his head. Bucky’s body is arched beautifully, hands gripping the pillow above his head. His cock, a deep red, is dripping all over his tummy, staining the soft, dark hairs that lead to his pubes. 

 Steve isn’t in any better condition, honestly.

 His red lips are shiny with spit from how much he’s been licking them, nipples hard and standing out from his pecs (tits), tendons in his arm standing out from where he’s been thrusting his fingers inside of Bucky for so long. His own cock has a deep, flushing tip, almost purple. Veins in the shaft stick out, more pronounced from his bare crotch-area. He likes to be smooth. 

 “Stevie,  _ please _ —”

 He doesn’t realise he’s whining until Steve’s shushing him, taking his fingers out (which results in another whine) and slicking up his cock instead. “Got you, baby, don’t worry,” he mumbles, moving closer. He kneels over Bucky, pushes his knees up so he plants his feet firmly on the bed, and thrusts in, smooth and steady. 

 Bucky groans, head tilting back, back flattening against the mattress as Steve begins to thrust. The texture of his abs rubbing at his sensitive shaft with every movement is intoxicating.

 “Ah, Steve,  _ Steve _ —”

****

**** He gasps, writhing under him as one thrust in particular hits his prostate dead-on. Unconsciously, his hands go to Steve’s back, holding on as his world is rocked, a phrase so considerately told to him by Stark. And, ew, why is he thinking about Stark when Steve is fucking him?

 Steve groans and his face contorts, back arching slightly, slowing his thrusts to a grind. Bucky’s hands slide across his sweat-slicked back, a weird texture under his flesh fingers.

 And then the blood pours down. 

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
